


A Fantasy Fulfilled

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM elements, F/M, Light BDSM, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: Harbouring a long time crush on the Potion’s Master, Hermione arrives in detention underdressed and dirty thoughts crossing her mind.





	A Fantasy Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Twistmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twistmas) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  In my mug
> 
>    
> Big thanks to In Dreams for her time talking my prompt over with me and to Elle_Morgan_Black for being my alpha/beta for this piece!

 

Hermione quickly walked through the halls of Hogwarts dressed in her school uniform, shrunk two sizes too small. Sure her robes covered her up, but she felt exposed and extremely underdressed. But it was for all in the name of love…or lust she supposed. Thankfully, the students and professors were at dinner, and hopefully, she wouldn’t encounter either. The further she ventured down into the castle, the colder it became prompting her to pull her robes tighter around her scantily clad body. Approaching the third door to the left in the dungeons, Hermione raised her right hand and knocked three times.

 

“Enter,” a cold voice replied from within.

 

Pushing the door open, Hermione stepped into the dimly lit classroom and closed the door behind her. She stood in place, knowing she would be scolded for moving closer until addressed. Looking around the room, she saw a green mug on the desk where Professor Snape was grading papers. It was winter and drafty in the dungeons so perhaps he was drinking hot chocolate. And what a pretty picture that was. If he was drinking hot chocolate, she would love nothing more than to lick the chocolate off his lips.

 

“You’re late,” he said, not bothering to look up, bent over scribbling on no doubt some poor first year’s Potions essay.

 

“I’m sor—”

 

“I don’t want to hear your apologies nor your pathetic excuses Miss Granger.” Hermione nodded her head and kept silent. “Come here.”

 

She shivered at his voice, loving the way it made her feel. One step at a time, she slowly walked down the gradual stone steps until she was standing next to his desk. “Your detention this evening will be spent helping me grade these horrendous essays.” He waved his hand, and a chair came zooming behind her. “Sit.” She followed his order immediately, plopping down on the edge. “Perhaps during this detention you’ll learn your lesson and stop being an insufferable know-it-all, trying to show off in front of your classmates.”

 

“But sir—”

 

“I’m sure what you have to say is...of significant importance, but again, I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuses.” He piled several pieces of parchment onto the desk in front of her. “Here are the second year essays, be critical or you will be punished further and spend detention with me the rest of the week.”

 

Hermione wanted to make a comment about how this wasn’t really a punishment because she enjoyed it, but kept her mouth shut. Taking the offered quill, she dipped it in the red ink and began to read. Every once in a while, she sneaked a glance at her professor, observing him up close. Never had she been so close for a prolonged period of time giving her free reign to stare and let her mind wander with thoughts of him.

 

If he knew the thoughts that crossed her mind on a daily basis while in his presence, he would surely punish her. But she was just curious. She wanted to know what was underneath his robes. Was his skin on his chest just as pale as his face? Did he have hair on his chest? She had to stifle a groan as she thought about running her fingers through his chest hair.

 

Pulling her eyes from him, she looked down at the essay in front of her, her thoughts continuing to wander about what her professor could have underneath his robes. Biting her lip, she rubbed her legs together, looking for some friction. Attempting to distract her mind, she went back to grading.

 

After several essays, Hermione realised that for once, he had kindled a fire in the corner of the room, heating up the room much more compared to the normal draftiness.

 

Feeling a sweat break out on the back of her neck, Hermione shrugged out of her robes leaving her clad in nothing but the too small school uniform she had forgotten she had on. She set the robes on the back of the chair before turning back to the essays. Occasionally, she caught him staring down her shirt before quickly averting his eyes once she noticed. She couldn’t blame him. The top several buttons were undone exposing the lace black bra underneath, the tops of her breasts out in the open.

 

She smirked each time he looked away too quickly knowing she was having an effect on him. Running out of ink, she leaned over the desk, her chest hovering over the essays he was grading, reaching for the new inkwell. He coughed as she returned to her seat.

 

“Are you alright, Professor Snape?” Hermione asked, innocently.

 

He grimaced before masking his features into the same unpleasant expression she was used to seeing in class, like a pile of dung named Gryffindor house was under his nose.

 

“Fine,” he growled. “Continue.”

 

Hermione nodded and continued grading, but she stepped up her game. She started with bites to her bottom lip, before chewing on the end of her quill, and letting out the occasional breathy sigh. When he showed no reaction, she ‘accidentally’ let her quill fly from her fingers landing several feet away. Standing up, she swayed her hips and bent over, completely exposing herself to him.

 

“I know what you’re doing Miss Granger,” Professor Snape drawled. She turned back to face him and saw that his eyes were full of lust and desire. They were darker than their normal colour if that was even possible, and his pupils had shrunk. He was looking at her as if he would prefer her to be his next meal.

 

“Whatever do you mean, Professor?” She replied coyly.

 

He didn’t respond, but pushed back from the desk and sauntered toward her, his cloak billowing behind him before he stood directly in front of her. She looked down and blushed as he looked her over, gasping as he gripped her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes.

 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. That uniform is not regulation, far too inappropriate for a school-aged girl to be wearing.”

 

Hermione smirked. “But don’t you like it, Professor? I saw you looking.”

 

He growled and shoved her against the desk, her body pinned underneath his, the mug she noticed from earlier rattling against the turbulence. His breath coming in hot pants against her exposed chest and neck. “You’re playing with fire, witch.”

 

“Mmm,” Hermione said, wiggling her body against him. “Are you going to punish me for being a tease, sir?”

 

“And for setting me up. You’re such a slut that you couldn’t help but expose yourself to a professor almost twice your age.” He paused. “Since you’re acting so childish, instead of outright coming to me and telling me what you want, I think you deserve to be treated like a child. And that means putting you over my lap.”

 

He stood straight and grabbed her arm hard enough to leave a bruise, and dragged her behind his desk. He sat back in his chair and roughly pulled her closer, making her fall over his lap. Flipping up her skirt, he growled, and Hermione wiggled her exposed arse.

 

“No knickers, Miss Granger?”

 

Hermione shook her head. “I don’t like them, sir. I never wear them.”

 

“Tsk, tsk. You're much more of a slut than I thought you were. That’s going to double your amount of spankings.”

 

Professor Snape rested his hands on her arse and massaged the flesh there, and Hermione took several deep breaths to prepare herself for the lashing.

 

Without warning, his hand left her arse and delivered a blow on her right cheek. She surged forward a bit and would have fallen off his lap had he not been holding onto her.

 

“Count,” he ordered.

 

“One, sir,” Hermione replied, gasping. He had hit her much harder than she expected.

 

“Good girl.” He rewarded her by moving his hands in between her legs, lightly brushing her already swollen lips. Hermione moaned and wiggled, trying to get some friction. His hand immediately left her, leaving her to cry in desperation. He delivered the next blow right in between her legs making yelp.

 

Hermione moaned as he rubbed the place where he had smacked her. “Two, sir.”

 

Professor Snape from then on alternated between each cheek and between her legs until the very last blow was delivered.

 

“Twenty, sir,” Hermione choked out, tears running down her cheeks, her makeup sure to be smeared. Her arse felt like it was on fire and Snape confirmed it was moments later.

 

“Such a lovely shade of red,” he said, rubbing her cheeks lightly before moving back down between her legs. “Oh someone enjoyed that, did they? It looks like I have not only a slut on my hands, but a masochist. Whatever shall I do with you?”

 

Hermione felt her face heat up at his words. She wanted to be touched, she was so close to coming with his fingers barely touching her.

 

“Please,” Hermione begged. “Please, sir.”

 

He laughed. “Please what, Miss Granger? We’ve been over this, you have to tell me what you want like an adult. None of this childish business.”

 

Hermione’s breath was coming in pants at this point as he continued to tease her lower lips, occasionally slipping a finger inside. She wiggled trying to get some friction from his trousers with no luck. All she got was another slap on her already sore arse.

 

“Please sir, I want to come!”

 

“Good girl,” he replied, deftly turning her over and slipping two fingers into her, his thumb lightly grazing her clit.

 

She could feel her walls contracting around his fingers, and the coil inside her that was tightly wound was slowly unravelling, pushing her closer to release. Just when she was about to explode, he removed his fingers.

 

“Please, sir,” Hermione begged, crying. “Please.”

 

“This is part of your punishment. Naughty girls don’t get to come.” Hermione wiped at her eyes and nodded reluctantly as he moved her off his lap to a standing position. “But maybe if you can be a good girl…” He trailed off.

 

Hermione nodded again.

 

“On your knees, girl.” She quickly kneeled on the hard floor and sat on her knees, her hands in her lap. Her knees were immediately aching from sitting on the stone cold floor, but she pushed from her mind, knowing complaining would just further her punishment.

 

“Take my cock out,” he demanded. Hermione sat up on her knees and reached for the button on his trousers before turning her attention to the zipper. With his help, she pulled his trousers and his boxer briefs down to right above the knees. There wasn’t any need to pull them down any further when his cock was already exposed.

 

Turning her attention to his cock, Hermione was convinced her mouth was permanently stuck open. It was long, but he wasn’t a slouch in the girth department either. Snape’s gruff voice brought her out of her stupor.

 

“Don’t just stare at it, slut,” Snape drawled, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her toward his cock. “I’ll fuck your mouth if I have to.”

 

Grabbing his cock, Hermione gave it a few experimental pumps before placing the tip in her mouth. Gathering the saliva in her mouth, she let it out for a bit of lubrication before pushing more into her mouth. She brought her hands up to wrap around the base of his cock, knowing she couldn’t fit him entirely in her mouth.

 

“Ah, yes, Hermione,” he groaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Hermione frowned and lifted an eyebrow at his use of her name and her mouth made a sound as it popped off his cock.

 

“Keep sucking, slut,” Snape said, returning to his classroom voice.

 

Hermione grabbed the base of his cock and once again guided it into her mouth. The professor’s hands never left her hair as he pushed further into her mouth. She stopped for a moment, curious to see if he would punish her by fucking her mouth. He did. She choked on his cock, and despite gagging and the tears streaming down her face, she loved it. He fucked her mouth hard and fast before coming down her throat in several spurts.

 

Professor Snape pulled out of her mouth, and Hermione swallowed the last of the come before sitting back down on her knees. He reached forward and wiped some off the corner of her mouth.

 

Removing his hand, he waved toward the door and said, “You may go, Miss Granger. Your performance was... adequate.”

 

“Professor, please!” Hermione begged, refusing to move, her voice moving to a shrill tone.

 

“You greedy little slut,” he growled, reaching for her grabbing tightly onto her upper arm once more. He pulled her up and shoved her against the desk, pushing his trousers down so they landed in a heap at his feet.

 

“You want my cock do you?”

 

“Yes! Please professor,” Hermione begged, groping for him, rutting against nothing, trying to find friction.

 

“Turn around,” he ordered. He flipped her skirt up once more and groaned. “If I’m going to fuck you, it’ll be like the animal you are, like the slut you are.”

 

Hermione turned around, her heart pumping in her chest like a sledgehammer, eager and maybe a bit scared of what was going to happen next.

 

“Bend over, hands splayed in front of you on the desk.” Hermione followed the order, sticking her arse out as far as possible.

 

He ran his hands across her buttocks, teasing her, occasionally brushing a finger against where Hermione had never even put her fingers before. “Sir,” she gasped. “Not there.”

 

Smacking her arse, he leaned in close to her ear so there was no mistake of her not hearing him. “If I wanted to fuck your arse, there is nothing you could do about it.” He pulled away. “Maybe I just want to be somewhere no other man has been unlike that filthy cunt of yours.”

 

He continued to talk to her, while slowly moving his fingers in and out of her cunt. “I’ll just have to change your mind. Maybe next time you have detention, I’ll fuck that sweet arse.”

 

“Sir, please,” Hermione begged, thrusting against his fingers, her hips digging painfully into the desk.

 

“You want me to fuck you?” Hermione nodded and whimpered. “I’ll fuck you so hard, I’ll ruin you for everyone else. When you plunge your fingers into your cunt at night looking for release, you won’t be thinking of your precious Potter or Weasley, you’ll be thinking of my cock and how theirs will never measure up.”

 

With that, he removed his fingers and drove his cock into her depths, pushing all the way inside her. He gave her no time to adjust, starting to thrust right away, slamming into her over and over again.

 

His hands gripped her hips painfully as he pounded into her. Seeking release, she snuck her fingers down to her clit. This time, she was going to come, even if she didn’t have permission.

 

“Fuck, love,” he grunted, and Hermione felt something shift inside her and a familiar cock continued to pound into her. “You’re so fucking tight.”

 

“Mmm,” Hermione moaned, approaching her orgasm, barely getting her next words out. “You always say that.”

 

He grunted, pulled out and flipped her over so she was facing him. “Theo,” Hermione moaned as she was thrown into a wave of pleasure. She came over his cock spurring his own orgasm, emptying himself into her.

 

Theodore Nott slumped onto her, her hands moving to rest in his hair. “That was amazing,” she said, pulling him up to her face, kissing him for the first time that night. “Though you came out of character a few times calling me Hermione and love.”

 

“You try being him, it's not a walk in the park. Though I think I got his voice down perfectly.”

 

“You did, but I am so happy to see your face again,” she whispered, placing several kisses on his jaw. “Thank you for fulfilling this absolutely depraved, fucking crazy fantasy of mine.”

 

Theo placed one last kiss on her lips and moved off of her. “Anything for you. And you’ve done some pretty depraved things for me. Remember the Death Eater and the helpless witch? Plus this was hot as fuck. I have some solid wank material for the rest of my life. All I can picture is 6th year Hermione, a teacher’s pet, on her knees for that git.”

 

“Mmmhh, told you. My teenage self would be fucking herself on her fingers if this had just happened to her. His voice had me constantly in a state of arousal while in class. I particularly enjoyed that you made the experience so real, already in costume so to speak when I entered the room.” She paused. “But can you imagine how angry he would be if he knew we did this? He would probably fire us. Or worse, flay us alive.”

 

Theo smirked, pulled his pants up from the ground, tucking away his cock and taking off the robes Hermione knew he had bought specifically for his role as their old professor. “Probably.” He picked up the green mug sitting on his desk and grimaced. “Polyjuice though, that shit fucking sucks and the virility potion did nothing to help the taste. Neither is on my list to take again. My favourite mug is permanently ruined. But there is something that I am curious about.”

 

“What’s that?” Hermione asked.

 

“How’d my cock compare?” Theo asked the most serious look on his face, taking out his wand, waving it to reveal the door that led to his quarters. He then waved his wand at several desks, including his own, cleaning them.

 

She grabbed her robes from the back of the chair and followed him through the door answering. “Your cock will always be number one, darling. Nothing is better.” Hermione grabbed the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head and dropping her skirt to the ground.

 

Theo stripped as he walked to the bathroom, gesturing for Hermione to follow him. “We need a shower,” he said, turning on the water. “But it doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun.” He pushed her underneath the water, joining her a moment later. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, his cock jutting upwards, bouncing against her stomach.

 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Hermione said, pressing her lips against his, determined that this round would be much softer and more loving, definitely more loving.

 

Theo pulled away and grinned down at Hermione. “Next time, it’s your turn to drink the polyjuice. And if you don’t mind, your own mug,” he said, teasingly. “I’m a little attached to mine, especially now since the green one is wrecked.”

 

Hermione laughed. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
